


Cat Got Your Tongue

by Penjamin24seven365



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor McGonagall witnesses a rare site between Harry and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is based on the characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. The rest is entirely mine unless indicated.

Professor McGonagall was curled upon her desk in her cat form, taking a light nap when the classroom door burst open and two students walked in closing the door behind them. Neither student had noticed the grey tabby sitting on the front desk as they walked in. McGonagall noticed that they were Harry and Draco, so she decided she would watch them for a little while.  
“I don’t understand why you’re so mad.” Draco said grabbing ahold of Harry’s shoulder.  
“They’re my friends, Draco. Of course I’m going to get mad when you insult them.” Harry said turning away from him.  
“Don’t you think that they would be bound to think something was up if I just up and started being nice to them, although if you told them,” Draco tried.  
“You know as well as I do that, it’s not that easy, plus Ron still thinks I’m going to hook up with his sister; Ginny.” Harry faced Draco.  
“Ugh, Harry, listen it’s our last year here at Hogwarts, there's no more war and I’m pretty sure the wizarding world will survive when they find out their savoir is gay.” Draco said pulling Harry closer.  
McGonagall quietly jumped off the desk and made her way over to them.  
“See that’s just it the war has dragged you family name though the mud and I don’t want to make it worst.” Harry crossed his arms.  
“Oh please, we Malfoy’s can handle a little bad press if anything else.” Draco said puffing out his chest.  
“Draco, I’m being serious!” Harry hit Draco’s chest.  
“So am I, all that press stuff won’t bother me, really.” Draco said rubbing his chest.  
“Oh alright, but only if you're sure,” leaning into Draco.  
“I’m here, aren't I?” Draco wrapped his arms around Harry.  
“Fine, but I’m not telling them alone.” Harry said slyly, looking up.  
“We’ll tell them together at our next Hogmeade visit.” Draco said as he leaned in for a kiss.  
Professor McGonagall was sitting at their feet looking up when she decided to meow her loudest. Both boys parted and looked around until their eyes met with hers. They froze in pure shock as she transformed back into her human form.  
"If I may, I suggest you do it today, don’t put something off you can do today.” She gave them a stern look, but when neither boy moved her expression softened. “I will not say a word until you are both ready, although I do believe Miss Granger and Mister Weasley deserve to know something, at the very least. ” She said looking from one to the other.  
Harry and Draco just looked back at her with slightly unsure expressions. She ushered them out of the classroom. “Now go and tell them, I’m sure everything will be fine.”  
They slowly left the classroom with one last look over their shoulders at professor McGonagall. They went to go and look for Ron and Hermione who were sitting by the pond talking and reading under the tree.


End file.
